


Back pains

by HappyKonny



Series: The adventures of little Robbie [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Back Pain, Fae Robbie, Gen, I'm still bad at tagging help, Pain, child Robbie, elf Íþróttaálfurinn, fae Glanni, young Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Robbie's back hurts and he stays at home. Glanni doesn't care.Robbie gets wings. Glanni has a LOT to explain.





	

In the last few days, Robbie's back had been really annoying him. It had started out as an itch, and no scratching could get it away. It made sleeping really hard to do, which he had troubles with already anyways. And then he noticed that his back was becoming more sensitive as well. Certain positions to lay in the recliner became uncomfortable, getting pat on the back as well. Once he was accidentally hit by a ball on his back between his shoulders and he had _cried out in pain_.

Íþróttaálfurinn was, of course, very concerned for his young friend. But since everything was alright, no bruise or anything, the hero just lectured the children to be more careful while playing. He seemed to forget to incident rather quickly, which Robbie was glad for. He didn't like worrying the hero or getting too much attention. He always felt like the other children were angry then, that he alone got all the attention of the hero and not all of them.

When Robbie woke up in the middle of the night due to pain, he was seriously wondering what was wrong. His back hurt and was still itchy. When he reached for it to scratch, he could feel bumps on his back. They started next to their spine, next to his shoulder-blades, and extended a few inches down. He had no idea what it was, it almost felt like scars -though he knew that he couldn't have some on his back like _that_. He decided not to worry too much about it, surely it would go away soon, right? Itching meant healing normally, so surely everything would turn out okay.

Turns out it _didn't_ turn out okay. The more he ignored it, the more did his back hurt. Almost a month after he had first discovered the strange bumpy lines on his back, when the pain had started, it was bad enough to keep him awake at all times, keep him from thinking. He hadn't left home for a week or two surely and Glanni had either not been home, asleep, or just didn't care to listen to Robbie.

It was again in the middle of the night, or more likely the very early morning hours, when Glanni finally acknowledged that something was happening with Robbie. But only because the boy had accidentally woken him up.  
Robbie was sitting in the shower, only wearing his pajama pants, ice cold water raining down on him. He was shivering violently, rocking back and forth, but the cold water soothed the pain better than anything he had tried before this. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, when Glanni burst in and had been ready to yell at Robbie for waking him up, when he saw the state the kid was in.

He hadn't been very concerned for Robbie at first, growling at Robbie, who just looked at him with exhaustion and pain in his face. When Glanni went to get Robbie out of the shower and into bed -or _somewhere_ he'd be quiet- he noticed the lines on the child's back. Thick and bright red, looking like something was under his skin.  
 _"Shit"_ , Glanni swore under his breath, turning the shower off before grabbing Robbie and pulling him to his feet and out of there. Robbie was still shivering horribly and soaking wet, so the young adult shoved a blanket into his arms.

"Get dry and come to my room", Glanni instructed and left Robbie alone in the bathroom. The kid began to slowly dry himself, wondering if Glanni knew what was happening to him. It hadn't been the first time he was sitting in the shower, letting the water as cold as possible rain on him, but the first time that Glanni had noticed. Robbie had started this two or three days ago, sitting in the shower every few hours normally, just to escape the burning pain from his back. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten a fever from it yet.

The pain was coming back, the longer he was out of the shower. Once all dry and on his way to Glanni, a sudden burst of pain rippled through him. He stumbled and fell forwards to the ground, trying to hold back a scream from the pain. All that left him was a strangled whine and painful whimpers, while he was on the ground in the hallway. He barely heard the door near him open and Glanni rushing into the hallway and towards him.  
His hands were in his hair, gripping at it, his thoughts revolving about the unbearable pain from his back. It felt like something was _tearing_ his flesh apart, skin bursting open. He just wanted it to _stop,_ but instead he _screamed_ , the pain too much.

**oo**

When Robbie came to again, he was laying in his bed, on his stomach. He had blacked out, he couldn't remember _why_ right now though. He remembered wanting to go to Glanni, and then pain. _So much pain_ , and he had just wanted it to _stop-_

There was no pain anymore. He noticed, noticing that his back didn't hurt anymore. He carefully reached for his back, where he knew the strange bumps had been. His fingers didn't meet the expected slightly raised bulge that had been there for so long, but instead something else. It was slightly hard and he could _feel_ the touch. Like he gained a new body part.

"Oh good, you're awake", the voice startled Robbie, his head snapping to the side, hand going back from his back to under his head. His gaze met Glanni, who had just gotten inside. He had a rather neutral expression on his face, but Robbie could tell that he had been worried. There were subtle signs, the way his eyes were soft and gently, how he relaxed his shoulders.

"What happened?", Robbie asked, carefully sitting up on his bed. He felt weird, his _back_ felt weird. There was _something_ and he couldn't tell, but it was _weird_ and he wasn't sure what to think of it. Instead of getting an answer from Glanni though, the young adult nodded to the mirror on Robbie's closet. Confused, Robbie got up and walked to it, feelings slightly off balance. Like there was a new weight added to him, though not much.

Standing in front of the mirror, his eyes widened and he almost gasped. There on his back were _wings_. Black vein-like lines twisting over the colourful parts of the wings, ending in curls. He had two sets, larger forewings and smaller hindwings, overlapping. They were a soft purple at the base, near his back, fading into a dark blue near the middle, before fading out into a light, maybe even icy, blue at the edges. There were small golden spots strewn about them as well, sparkling in the light.

Turning around to Glanni, about to ask him _what he was_ , because Robbie _clearly_ wasn't human, his words were caught in his throat when he saw that _Glanni had wings as well_. They were smaller and slimmer than Robbie's, veins thin but just as dark, and not extending past the colourful part at the ends as much. They were a mixture of dark blue and purple, the tips of his wings had small, but bright, pink specks, which glittered in the light.

"What- why- I'm-", Robbie stuttered, trying to figure everything out. Trying to figure their _wings_ out, his own _and_ Glanni's. And how did the older make them disappear? Why had Robbie never known he'd get _wings_ someday? He was immensely confused.  
"We're part fae", answered Glanni for the unspoken thoughts of Robbie. It didn't help _much_ to explain things though, but at least why they had _wings_.

Robbie sat down on his bed again, trying to wrap his mind around all this. Glanni stayed silent, unusually patient, while Robbie noticed more and more things. For one, he could _smell_ something. It was faint, smelling like rubber and perfume, but it was there. And he could _feel_ something as well. It was a tingly feeling, surrounding him and it was everywhere in the room. It was strange, but it felt _familiar_. Like it always had been here, he just hadn't noticed. He squinted at Glanni, trying to figure out _why_ he was feeling and smelling strange things.

"Stop _glaring_ at me", Glanni rolled his eyes in annoyance, his arms were crossed. "Just _ask_ if you want to know something". It made Robbie squint a little harder at Glanni, because he _never_ was so patient and ready to _explain_ things to him, but he'd take up on the offer.  
"What is this tingly feeling? And why does it smell like rubber and perfume?", Robbie asked. He had more questions, but those two were the most recent he had in his mind and wanted to know.  
"You're probably feeling, and smelling, my magic", Glanni answered simply. "Having your wings out enhances it greatly, making it harder to suppress. Not trying to currently, so that you get a feel for it".  
Robbie nodded slowly. So they, their magic, had a specific smell? He wondered how his would smell like, maybe he'd be able to tell one day.

**oo**

Robbie continued to talk with Glanni, who eventually settled down into a chair to keep talking. Robbie had quite a few questions and Glanni had a _lot_ to explain to the kid. In the end, he left him with a handful of books and went to _finally_ get some sleep. Robbie, unable to sleep, decided to read what he had been given. Books about faes and fairies, on magic and on other magical creatures. There was so so much! He was amazed at everything he was learning, finally able to place some strange feelings he had before, but just had no idea _why_. It also explained why he _needed_ to eat so much sugar too.

He fell asleep sometime while reading a little in the book about different magical beings, such as trolls and gnomes and elves. He had been just far too tired and exhausted, so even if he laid in an uncomfortable position, he didn't care. Even if he woke up with aching muscles.

When he finally could go outside again, having learned from Glanni and the books how to hide his wings and his _magic_ , Robbie couldn't help but smile brightly when the sun hit his face once outside. He felt much better now and he could feel the natural magic in the air, which was rather high here in Lazytown.

When he approached the sports field, he felt tingly again. It wasn't a familiar tingly, bot as familiar as Glanni's magic was, but Robbie still felt like he knew it. It didn't exactly feel _good_ though, and it made him a little cautious. When he found the source though, he relaxed slightly. It was Íþróttaálfurinn, exercising on his own. Glanni had told Robbie that the hero really was an _elf_ , which was why he disliked him so much. But Robbie didn't think that Íþróttaálfurinn would do anything bad if he knew they were fae, though he had promised to not let the elf know.

Ignoring the tingling feeling, Robbie approached the hero with a bright smile. "Íþróttaálfurinn!", he called out happily, hugging the hero once in front of him. He laughed in response and hugged the kid back, genuinely glad to see Robbie again.  
"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for almost a month!", Íþróttaálfurinn asked then, clearly concerned about Robbie again, crouching down to his level.  
"I hadn't been feeling well, so I stayed home", Robbie answered, which wasn't technically a lie. He really hadn't felt well after all, which had been the reason he stayed home.  
"Did Glanni take care of you then?", Íþróttaálfurinn continued to ask, assuming that the young adult probably _hadn't_ , which was why Robbie had been feeling bad for so long.  
"...No..", Robbie admitted slowly. "He wasn't home often and very busy", at least he assumed that Glanni was, because he usually was when he wasn't asleep or in the kitchen.

Íþróttaálfurinn frowned, but sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're better now!", he said and smiled at Robbie, who happily smiled back and nodded. The hero really was glad that Robbie was alright and back outside again now.  
"Can we play a game?", Robbie asked then, eager to move around and burn his energy he had. Staying cooped up at home for so long and barely moving due to pain had been terrible for a child his age.  
"Of course!", Íþróttaálfurinn nodded happily and sprang back to his feet. He was glad to play with Robbie again, and the other kids would surely be happy too!

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm bad with titles  
> 2\. I'm bad with summaries  
> 3\. I'm bad at tagging  
> 4\. This was the last idea I had for lil' Robbie. So for now, there won't be any new additions for the series, until I come up with something new  
> Feel free to suggest something though, I'd love to write something with your ideas too! ^^


End file.
